Flambeau
Flambeau is a male teen dragon and Spike's oldest younger brother. Personality Melody says his very chatty. Of all of his brothers, he is the one with the most confidence, what sometimes makes him the funniest. Flambeau normally doesn’t hide his own emotions, expressing always what he is feeling, regarding who is around. Skills As a dragon, he can breath fire and, later, when he get wings, fly. He also has some singing abilities. Spike says that Flambeau is, between his brothers, one of the best flyers, choosing him to participate with him in the Gauntlet of Fire. Relationships Family Spike, Nitelite, Smokewing, Hardscale and Toothy They are his brothers, with Spike being older and the rest being younger. Although he only met Spike later, he has a close relationship with all of them, respecting them and doing everything he can to help them, just like when Spike asked him to help him win the Gauntlet of Fire to save ponies. Romantic Interests Princess Ember Since the moment he saw her, Flambeau felt an immense attraction towards her. After that, he started to woo her the best way he could think, but always with frustrated results. Only after the Gauntlet of Fire Ember seemed to start to get any interest in Flambeau. Their relationship only grew during the war, mainly after they fought against Garble. Family Description in the Saga Backgroud Before he and his brothers had hatched, Spike's egg is lost and so Flambeau and the others born without him. Spike Finds His Family He and his brothers goes to Melody's studio to become singers and then they are reunited with their older brother, Spike. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Flambeau and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Flambeay and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville, with him expressing his desire in acting. In “The New Dragon King”, Flambeau, just like the rest of the dragons, is called by the Dragon Lord. After meeting with Spike, they all go to the Dragon Lands, where the current Dragon Lord Torch tells them it is time for him to step down and so a new Dragon King will be chosen in a competition called the Gauntlet of Fire. The competition is a treacherous race to claim a bloodstone scepter from a volcano. After seeing Torch’s daughter, Ember, Flambeau falls for her. With the call of the Dragon Lord answered, Flambeau and his brothers return to normal and his oldest brother plans to return, until he listen the dragons’ plans for when they become Dragon King, particularly Garble’s, and decides to compete, as he realized the danger the Pony World would be in if any of the competitors win, getting the help of Flambeau and Smokewing. In the first leg of the Gauntlet, the competitors are tasked with navigating water geysers and flying toward the volcano island. When one of the competitors falls into the water and sinks, Flambeau and his brothers save her from drowning and carry her to the island. This competitor is revealed to be Princess Ember in disguise, determined to show her father that there is more to being a leader than strength and size. Flambeau tries to woo Princess Ember, but fails in doing so. He becomes very happy when Spike proposes to her that they work together to navigate the Gauntlet's obstacles. Hesitantly, Ember agrees to team up with Spike, Flambeau and Smokewing, and together they navigate the obstacles to the next leg of the Gauntlet. Through their teamwork, they make it through a tunnel of stalagmite and crystal traps, where Flambeau saves Ember. At the end of the second leg, Spike and Flambeau save Smokewing from falling into a very hot lava pool. Ember asks why Spike and Flambeau would risk everything to save him, and Spike says, beyond being brothers, "that's what friends do". Because of their differences in philosophies, Ember decides to end her partnership with Flambeau and the others and navigate the rest of the Gauntlet of Fire by herself, what crushes his heart. As Spike, Flambeau, and Smokewing continue through the maze-like volcanic tunnels, they make it to the center of the volcano, where the bloodstone scepter waits to be claimed. Unfortunately, Garble is right behind them. Before he can do anything, Ember comes to help them, admitting to herself that the two of them are indeed friends. While Ember, Flambeau and Smokewing hold off Garble, Spike goes to retrieve the scepter, doing so and becoming the new Dragon King. He then sees Spikes nominating Ember Dragon Lord. As Spike says goodbye to Ember, Flambeau try again to woo her once again, this time getting a more positive reaction, what makes him very happy. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Flambeau accompanies Spike, along with Ember, to the summit of regents in Trottinghan. In “Discuss Between Regents”, when King Aspen destroyed his table during the meeting, Flambeau and Ember moved to protect Spike after King Aspen's physical outburst, but were soon dismissed by Spike. In “The Power of the Regents”, he comes in Spike’s defense when Petal Sprout appears. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on him, draining his energy. Eventually, he is able to dispose of them. In “Declaration of War”, Flambeau watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when the regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Flambeau is with Ember and Nitelite in Arcing's unit waiting for the enemy at Horseshoe Bay. The two dragons give the signal for everyone to get ready. When Embers gets nervous, Flambeau is able to calm her down. In "Battleground", Flambeau and the other dragons help dealing with the clones and then the Kraken. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", Flambeau and the other dragons are able to defeat the Kraken and then they witness Gavin going on a rampage with the Nine-Tails' cloak. In "Breaking the Crystal", Flambeau helps Freeze Burn in fighting Day Glow and Thunder Spark. In "Spike's Resolution", he, along with the other dragons, goes with Spike to help him fight the Dragon King. During the fight, he helps Ember dealing with Garble and follows her when she went to the side of her dead father. He is briefly held under the Dragon King's control, only for then be released by his brother, helping him dealing with Flame. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Flambeau, due to clones disguising themselves as allies, and the only way to tell is through Negative Emotions Sensing, along with his group, was forced to create individual circles to wait in until Star comes to expose the enemies. When he arrives, Flambeau then helps defeating the rest of the clones. In "The Alliance Assemble", Flambeau arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Flambeau and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki", when Ten-Tails just disappears, Flambeau askes to Spike what happened. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "Epilogue - The Beginning of a New Adventure", Flambeau witness the memorial the dragons hold to the dragons who died during the war, including Torch. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Flambeau and his brothers (except for Spike) are based on the Dragons of Enchancia from the series Sofia the First. Category:Dragons Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters